The boy-who-lived and the Elven Princess
by Roses Wrath
Summary: I don't really have a summary for this just read it. I'm not good at summarys anywho. The origional summary is inside, but it's wrong. Rated T for fighting, romance, and lots of swearing in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Young Avalon Lefey was left at Lily's and James' doorstep on Hallows Eve. Due to them getting her adoption papers that day, Peter was in the house instead, and they survived. Now, with Harry being the boy who lived, Avalon is left in the care of Severus Snape while James and Lily travel and train their son. But, she has a secret. She remembers that night. She knows who really put up that shield. Now, while being trained by none other than the Cranky bat, she must keep this secret, or risk the death of her family.

* * *

A young woman ran swiftly though a moonlit forest on the outskirts of a small village. Her silvery hair flew out behind her, and trailed off in wisps. Her once beautiful dress was in tatters, as was her once-elegant cloak. Her forest green eyes were shrouded in fear, and the bundle she carried cried out as she stumbled. She hushed it hurriedly, and ran to a nearby house. At the door, she laid the bundle, with a note. At the horrible cackle in the distance, she set off once more, her cries directing the cackles after her.

* * *

Morning sunlight filtered through the windows of a small cottage as one Lily Potter walked to the door to go outside. As she opened it, she gasped in shock at finding a small child at her doorstep, looking at her curiously with mint- green eyes. The child's hair was a beautiful auburn color, much like Lily's and her eyes just a curious. Lily picked her up, along with the note. Deciding to let the little child play with her younger son while she read the letter, she set the child in the playpen, and got to it.

_Dear Reader,_

_The child you have found, is a child in which you need to know a bit about. Her name is Avalon Maria Lefey. She is a forest elf, and a noble child. Her father is a prestigious wizard, although his name will remain unknown to you for her safety. She has had some long-term glamour charms set in place, which will break on her 14th birthday. By then, she will have hopefully figured out her true inheritance._

_I ask that you take her in and take care of her as if she were your own. She is not too hard to care for, and is quiet, unless hurt or angered. She knows how to speak, although her speech is limited. Her father taught her a bit of wandless magic before he had to leave for the war, and she knows basic things._

_Please, take care of her._

_~ Unknown._

Lily sat there numbly as her husband, James, walked in. He read the letter over her shoulder, and looked at the giggling child as she played with their son, Harry.

"Lil's, what are we going to do?" he asked, and Lily sighed defeatedly.

"We'll keep her and take care of her, just as we were asked to. She is only a child, after all," Lily answered, picking Avalon and Harry up, both giggling. "She couldn't be that much trouble to take care of. Just like Harry."

* * *

That night, Lily left with James to get and sign the adoption papers. Peter Petegrew was left to watch little Harry and Avalon. Hallows Eve started out well, but turned dark when a cloaked man was let into the house by the rat-like man.

"Where isss the child?" The man hissed, and Peter shrunk away.

"In the nursery, my lord. There is also another, by the name of Avalon," He squeaked, cowering as the Dark Lord passed him.

"Very well, Wormtail. See to it that your out of my sight," The Dark Lord hissed, and Peter ran, not looking back.

With the rat-man gone, Voldemort walked up the stairs and into the nursery, where a boy and girl were sitting in a crib. The boy was sleeping peacefully, while the little girl watched him curiously, her eyes seeming as if they belonged to someone much older than one year old.

Voldemort regarded her with cold eyes, and decided that this was the child in which would destroy him.

"Too bad that you won't ever see the day you were to destroy me, little girl. I will kill you and your brother tonight," With these words, he cast the killing curse, only to scream as it rebounded off of a shield and hit him, instead. In a flash of green, the house was ruined, and Lord Voldemort was no more than a pile of ash and ruined robes.


	2. Chapter 2

James and Lily returned moments later, and froze in shock. Only moments later, Lily shrieked and ran to the nursery, where both children were sleeping peacefully. Harry had a cut on his forehead, while Avalon slept peacefully, with only a bruise on her forearm. Lily scooped up Harry, while James picked up Avalon, and they apparated to Dumbledore's office, where the older man checked both children over before declaring Harry the Boy-Who-Lived. Although, none of the three adults noticed that the bruise had darkened and formed the shape of a flower. And they never would.

* * *

_**9 Years, 9 Months Later**_

Balloons surrounded the front doors of Potter Manner, and a cheerful aura surrounded it. Avalon watched as Lily and James decorated the sitting room, dining room, and halls for her brother's birthday. Harry would be turning ten, as would she, only a month behind him, although the couple had made her birthday the same day.

Avalon sat down in her favorite chair, only to be chased out of it by Lily, who put pillows in her place. Huffing and rolling her eyes, Avalon made her way to her room, where she laid down on her bed.

Lily had insisted that the two hadn't needed Gryffindor-themed rooms, and had therefore painted them in solid colors. Avalon's room was a blue-gray color, with black trim, and bronze embroidering in the trim. On one wall, was a full bookcase, and on another was a desk and a door leading to her own sitting room, which she had turned into a private library, much to the horror of both her brother and James. On another wall was a door leading to her bathroom, and one leading to her magically-expanded closet, which she had created herself, with Lily and James' help. Then, on the last wall, were two doors leading to her balcony, which she'd turned into a green-house of sorts, and her bed in between them.

Sighing again, she stood and walked out onto the balcony, and started on weeding the flowers and herbs that she'd planted. When she'd finished, she stepped back in and hurried across the room and into her closet. Quickly deciding what she'd wear, she slipped out of her dirty pants and shirt, and into a dark green dress that went to her knees.

Smirking at the thought of how horror-struck James would be by the color, she ran out of her room, and into the sitting-room, where the couple were greeting the guests that had just arrived. She recognized Dumbledore, and Minerva, but not the other man. He wore black robes, and had black, shoulder-length hair. His eyes landed on her, and widened a fraction, before returning back to a cold stare.

Smiling innocently, she walked up to him and looked up at his stony face.

"Hello, sir. I'm Aryana!" she said, using the name Lily had given her on the adoption papers. He frowned and glared down at her.

"Hello." He greeted cooly, and she tilted her head to the side.

"What's your name?" She asked, and he glared again.

"Professor Snape," He stated, and she smiled.

"So you're a Professor at Hogwarts?" She asked, and he opened his mouth to reply, only to be cut off by Lily.

"Hello, Severus," the red-headed woman greeted warmly, and hugged him. Stepping away, he nodded to her, and smirked.

"Hello, Lily," He greeted back, glancing at Avalon, and back.

The girl understood why, though. While she did have red hair, she looked nothing like either of her parents. Her eyes were a light, minty green, and her hair to vivid an auburn. Her skin was fair, with a light smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks.

"I see you've met Avalon," Lily said, looking at Avalon, her eyes warm.

"Yes. She's quite like you, I must say," Severus said, and Lily's eyes flashed with pain, before she covered it up and smiled at him.

"She's like James in many way's too. She just loves to fly, don't you, sweetheart?" Lily asked, and Avalon shook her head.

"That's Harry, Mum. I like pranks, not flying. I'm terrified of heights," Avalon stated, frowning at the fact that her adoptive mother had gotten the two mixed up. Again. Sighing, she stepped away silently and walked out of the room and into the library, to read. In there, she found her Godfather, Sirius, who smiled at her.

"Hey, Kit," He said, smiling at her. She smiled back half-heartedly and sat next to him. "Not enjoying the party?"

"Not really, Siri. Mum's getting me and Harry mixed up again," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"It... She's just...," Sirius said, trying to cover up for Lily. It was no secret to Avalon that Lily cared more about their son, the Boy-Who-Lived, than her. She also knew that she was just a filler for Lily's daughter, and Harry's twin sister, who'd died only a few days before she'd arrived.

"It's okay, Siri. She's probably just tired," she sighed, and Sirius nodded, and then frowned.

"You need to stop reading so many books. You're too smart for your age," He complained, and she smiled.

"You're just jealous that I'm smarter than you," she retorted, and he huffed.

"I am not. It's just that you're growing up quicker than you should," he said, and would've said more, if James hadn't called him to help with something. She smiled at him as he left, and then huffed before looking at the book he'd been reading.

"An Auror's Story," she muttered, and marked his page before putting it away and getting her own book out.

A while later, the Professor that she'd met earlier walked in, scowl in place, only to stop as he noticed her. She looked up and smiled at him, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Hello, Professor," she greeted him, and he nodded before hesitantly sitting by her.

"Hello," he said, and looked at the book she was reading.

"A little advanced for you, don't you think?" He asked as he noticed the second year potions book she was reading. She just shrugged and smiled.

"Mum told me I was gonna be a Ravenclaw because of how much I love to read. I told her that I'd prefer Slytherin. Almost gave Prongs a heart-attack," she said softly, and he smirked.

"The house of the cunning and ambitious?" He asked, and she snorted.

"Or maybe Hufflepuff. I just don't want jealousy among my own house," she said, looking at him.

"You don't seem like the peace-making kind," He answered back, and soon, they were talking about the houses of Hogwarts.

After a while, James walked in, and narrowed his eyes as he saw the two talking.

"Actually, that's not true," Avalon stated, matter-of-factly,"Gryffindor was originally meant for the courageous and brave. Those not afraid to stand up for themselves in a fight."

"Some people from that house are questionable," The professor muttered, and she frowned.

"You can't blame everyone in that house because of one person," She stated, crossing her arms. At that moment, James cleared his throat, and she jumped. Snape turned to him, and scowled.

"It's time to open presents," He stated, smiling at her. Avalon nodded, and turned to the other.

"Are you gonna come and watch?" She asked, and the professor shook his head negitively.

"I must get going. I left some potions brewing that need checked on," He said, and stood. She nodded sadly, while James looked almost happy to see the man leave.

"I'll see you when I go to Hogwarts, Professor," she said, and he nodded before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

After the Professor had left, Avalon went downstairs with James and sat next to Harry, who scowled at her. She just rolled her eyes and smiled to Minnie, who handed her a gift.

"Thank you, Minnie," she said, and waited until her brother got his before opening her gift carefully. Inside was a small bracelet that was shaped like an eagle and a snake. Smiling, she clasped it on her wrist and hugged her honorary grandmother, before sitting back down.

Harry's gift was a book on Transfiguation, which he dropped to the floor to make room for more presents. Next was Albus', and she smiled at him, too.

"Thank you, Sir," she said, and unwrapped it, and gasped when a pendant fell out of the wrapping. Examining it closer, she found a name on it. "Lefey?"

Lily gasped, and James fell out of his chair. Albus just smiled and laughed.

"Put it on, my dear!" he encouraged, and she did. A moment after she put it on, there was a bright flash, and she screamed and fell out of her chair, surprised. When the light faded, she saw her parents staring at her in shock, and Harry standing behind them, scared. Albus was wide eyed with shock, and Minnie was no better.

"What's wrong?" she asked, and they Harry pointed at a mirror. Turning to it, she screamed.

For in the mirror, were a pair of dark red eyes, brown hair, and pale skin, which replaced her once green eyes, red hair, and fair skin.

Stumbling back, she ran into Albus, and then Lily before running out the door and into the back yard. From there, she ran to the stables and threw herself, crying. The horses there started getting nervous, and then there was a great flash, and she jumped, twirling around to stare at the beast that had somehow appeared. There stood a beautiful wolf-like creature, that was black all around. She recongnized it instantly.

"A Grim?" she said, confused, and it trotted up to her, and she noticed that it had a collar. She looked at it, and noticed a piece of parchement. Carefully removing the paper, she unrolled it, and read.

_My Dearest Daughter and Princess,_

_You have reached an important day. Your tenth birthday, and the year before you go on to Hogwarts. I wanted to let you know of a few things, before you went. But, before hand, know to not let it go to your head, or scare you._

_First, your adoptive parents have agreed with me to let me have you back this next full year, and from then on out. I had to leave you there because of your father, and the one you gave your 'brother' his scar. Yes, the Dark Lord is your real father. Although, he wasn't always like that. His real name was Tom Riddle, and he was truly a good man, behind that dark mask of hate. _

_Second, I, your mother, am Harmony Lefey, decendant of Morgana and Merlin, and Ruler of the Elven City. The creature I have sent you is your familiar. He bonded with you when you were barely a week old. Your father was truly very happy to see that your familiar, Gods forbid, was a GRIM._

_Now, I will be there at sunset. I ask that you pack your clothes, and any other things that you might want. Your adoptive mother agreed to help you, because you cannot do magic with a wand. _

_I will see you soon,_

_Your mother._

Avalon dropped the papers, and the Grim nuzzled into her hand. She absentmindedly stroked his fur, and he growled in content. Suddenly, Sirius burst in, and her familiar jumped in front of her, snarling angrily.

"Whoa!" Sirius yelped, reeling back, hands in the air. Avalon put a hand on her familiar's back, and he calmed.

"Hey, Siri," she said, and he nodded to her, his eyes still on the dog.

"Um... May I ask why there's a GRIM, of all things, in here?" he asked weakly, and she smiled half-heartedly, and handed him the papers. He read them, and then, with wide eyes, dropped down next to her.

"So," he started, and she winced, "This means I won't see my honarary niece anymore?"

Startled, she looked up at him.

"Siri, of COURSE you will! I just won't be able to see you as much," she answered, and he nodded to her, smiling weakly. "Of course, only if you want to.

"Why would you say that?" he asked, looking stricken, and she pointed to the papers.

"You know... Dark Lord's daughter and all," she answered, and he dropped the papers and hugged her, much to her familiar's disapproval.

"Don't EVER thing that I won't want to see you. It doesn't matter WHO your parents are. I won't treat you any different," he said, and as an after thought, he added, "Your Highness."

She laughed, and he smirked at her before standing and holding out a hand to help her up.

"Mi'Lady," he said in an over-zealeous tone, and she rolled her eyes.

"Siri!" she chided, and he laughed and helped her up, and they walked back to the house, where Lily stood, looking a bit impatient.

"There you two are!" She started, and Avalon winced. Lily looked at her, and nodded, "Go ahead and go get packed, dear. Your real mother will be here soon."

Avalon reeled back, as if slapped. The icy look in Lily's eyes only confirmed that the woman knew who her parents were. With a curt nod, Avalon ran up the stairs to her room, the look forever planted into her mind of the hatred in the woman's eyes for her.

Or was it her father?


End file.
